disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anti Lion Guard (Part 2)
The Anti Lion Guard: Part 2 '''is the second part of the 20th season. '''Plot When Kion, finds himself in a strange place he meets a tiger, a pig, a bear, a rabbit, and a donkey. Summary Our story continues with Kion waking up in a very strange wood. Where he was pounced by an unfamiliar animal. And that he was followed by two other unfamiliar characters. Trivia * This is the episode where Kion meets his new friends Tigger, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, and Eeyore. * This is the first time that Kion is at the 100 Acre Wood. Transcript #1 Title Card Person (narrating): 'Previously on our show '''Kion: '''What's the big idea Janja, what are you up to? '''Janja: '''Oh it's pretty despicable. But I'm not the one doing all of this. '''Reirei: '''He's right it's our leader who's doing this. '''Lion Guard: '''Reirei?! '''Mzingo: '''And let us be a sure you, he's the no. 1 villain in the Pride Lands. '''Lion Guard: '''Mzingo?! '''Ushari: '''And let us be a sure you he's mighty fierce. '''Lion Guard: '''Ushari?! '''Janja: '''Now allow us to introduce him. '''Makuu: '(evil laughter) A croc's got do, what a croc's gotta do. 'Lion Guard: 'Makuu the crocodile! '''Kion: '''Whoa whoa. (painful scream) '''Makuu: '''Long Live Makuu! '''Bunga (screaming): '''Kion! '''Transcript #2 Title Card Person (narrating): And now, back to our story. Kion: '(groaning) Huh? What just happened? (gasps) Wow! Where am I? It doesn't look like, I'm in the Pridelands anymore. Oof! '''Tiger: '''Oh. I'm so sorry about that. '''Kion: '''Oh. That's ok. '''Pig: '''Yike! What will do Pooh? He looks awfully scary. '''Pooh: '''He's not scary Piglet. 'Cause he's not chasing. Are you really gonna chase us. '''Kion: '''Oh no. I'm friendly. My name's Kion. What's yours? '''Pooh: '''Well this is Piglet and this is Tigger. And I'm Winnie The Pooh. '''Tigger: '''Hoo Hoo Hoo. I like you. Only one thing what's a "Kion"? '''Kion: '''Your sitting on one. '''Tigger: '''Oh. That I am. '''Pooh: '''Say Kion, would it be ok if we show you around the 100 acre wood? '''Kion: '''I guess. '''Tigger: '''Hoo hoo. Don't feel sad new buddy. You're with us now, what you need is some fun in you're springs. '''Kion: '''How do I do that? '''Tigger: '''Well, hoo hoo. He asked for it. ''The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers ''Tigger: x2 The wonderful thing about tiggers is tiggers are wonderful things their tops are made out of rubber their bottoms are made out of springs they're bouncy trouncy flouncy pouncy fun fun fun fun fun but the most wonderful thing about tiggers is i'm the only one. The wonderful thing about tiggers is tiggers are wonderful chaps they're loaded with vim and with vigor they love to leap in your laps they're jumpy bumpy clumpy thumpy fun fun fun fun fun but the most wonderful things about tiggers is i'm the only one. Tiggers are cuddly fellas tiggers are awfully sweet everyone else is jealous and that's why I repeat.'' Oh the wonderful thing about tiggers is tiggers are wonderful things their tops are made out of rubber their bottoms are made out of springs they're bouncy trouncy flouncy pouncy fun fun fun fun fun but the most wonderful thing about tiggers is i'm the only one. I-I-i'm the only one. Song End 'Pooh: '''So what do you think? '''Kion: '''Wow! That was awesome! '''Tigger: '''So glad you like it. ''Later 'Rabbit: '(sighs) There's nothing like a nice garden to make a friend very happy. '''Eeyore: '''Wish I was a big help, but I'm not. '''Pooh: '''And that's how we all met each other. '''Kion: '''Wow that was a pretty nice story. '''Tigger: I k-now right. But nothin's more better than pouncing. (growls) 'Rabbit: '(screaming) 'Tigger: '''Oh sorry Rabbit. Me, Pooh, and Piglet are just showin' our new friend the 100 acre wood. '''Rabbit: '''How very lovely can't this day get? '''Eeyore: '''Who is this new friend of yours anyway? '''Kion: '''My name's Kion. What are yours? '''Rabbit: '''Oh I'm Rabbit and this is Eeyore. '''Eeyore: '''Hello. '''Pooh: '''Don't worry about him. (whispers) He's always a bit gloomy. '''Kion: '''Oh. ''Meanwhile back at the Pride Lands 'Makuu: '''Here's to the most evilest team ever. '''The Anti Lion Guard: '''The Anti Lion Guard! '''Bunga: '(sighs) I can't believe the Circle of life, got destroyed. 'Ono: '''Now what are we going to do? ''Meanwhile back at the 100 Acre Wood 'Kion: '(loud burp) 'Tigger: '''Wooo! Nice one Kion-dude. '''Kion: '''Thanks Tigger-dude. Boy what a day. '''Pooh: '''I know. I ate like I'm silly. Hm hm. '''Kion: '''Pooh.. You are silly. '''Pooh: '''Oh yeah. Right. '''Everyone: '(sighing ah) 'Tigger: '''Pooh... '''Pooh: '''Yes, Tigger? '''Tigger: '''Ever wonder what the stars always do up there? '''Pooh: '''Why sure. '''Tigger: '''Oh. What do they do? '''Pooh: '''Well sometimes they make pictures, and sometimes you get to make a wish on them. '''Tigger: '''Wow. I have forgotten about the amazing wonders about that. What do you think they do Kion? '''Kion: '''Well, when I look at the stars, my dad always saids that "The great kings of the past, look down on us" '''Pooh: '''Cool. I haven't know that. '''Tigger: '''Me neither. I never knew kings could down here as well as up there. '''Kion: '''Yeah. It sure is awesome. '''Tigger: '''Was it somethin' we said? ''9:00 a.m '''Piglet: '''Oh. Um. Sorry to wake you up Kion, but there's something we wanna tell you. '''Kion: '''What is it. What's wrong. '''Tigger: '''We just found this book, it's called "The Book of The Dimensions" '''Rabbit: '''It saids here that "Once the person leaves their dimension, there friends are left in defeated, and the villains put in control." '''Kion: '''What? '''Pooh: '''But can't we stop that from happening? '''Rabbit: '''No Pooh. There are villains who've have already changed Kion's home. '''Kion: '''This... This can't be happening. '''Piglet: '''Oh d-d-dear. '''Tigger: '''Wait. Rabbit, is there anything that saids "We can still save Kion's home"? '''Rabbit: '''Well, there is only one way. And that is to go into the book, and stop the villains. '''Kion: '''You mean? '''Tigger: '''That's right Kion. I'm taking you home. Cause when I first met you, I think you make one of my best friends. '''Kion: '''But Tigger, we are best friends. After all I've always wanted to see a tiger before. '''Pooh: '''I'm coming too. Good friends should always stick together. '''Piglet: '''Good friends always stick together. '''Rabbit: '''Good friends always stick together. '''Eeyore: '''Good friends always stick together. '''Everyone: '''Good friends always stick together.Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Makuu Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Season 20 Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Tigger Category:Episodes focusing on Winnie The Pooh